Goodbye
by googlefish
Summary: Everyone wonders who Snake Eyes is. Snake wants it to stay that way, seeing as he's Fang. But when a nanomite attack happens, this isn't the best way to keep a team strong. Not much MR until end. Mang!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's me! Apparently I'm not busy enough, so I'm starting a new story. Again… Hope it's not overdone, or clichéd.

Me no ownsies Maximum Ridey. Or GI Joey. Or- Why am I talking like this?

**Third Person POV**

**Fang stood there in front of General Hawk. Why am I doing this? He kept asking himself. And every time he did the picture of Max running down the hall, the blood curdling screams… **

"**You're young, but you have-advantages," the full grown man had to change his words. He knew that the "advantages" came with a deadly price. One that shouldn't be being carried by the sixteen year old bird-boy.**

"**You don't talk, do you?" Hawk asked, only getting a shake of the head from Fang. Ever since Max had died he'd taken a vow of silence.**

"**But you can fight?" Fang nodded.**

"**How well?" Fang just looked at him.**

"**What's your name?"**

**Fang shrugged. Anything but Fang, he grimly thought.**

"**How 'bout this? We'll let the Joes choose. Unless you want a particular name?" Fang shook his head.**

"**Alright. I know about your age. The Joes wouldn't exactly be happy if they knew you were still a minor. Can we keep that a secret? For now, at least?" Fang nodded.**

"**Here's a suit." Fang felt a bit of childlike giddiness bubble up in him as he looked down at the ninja-like suit. It was almost enough to make him show expression. Almost.**

"**Kid, you know how much of your life your giving up?"**

**Fang looked Hawk straight in the eye. Do you know how much you're **_**helping**_** me? Fang wondered.**

"**Your room is down the hall. The Joes won't be back for two days. All or them have flown out to different countries to represent GI Joes. This should give you enough time to get used to the layout, right? Good."**

**Xxx()xxX**

**Dukes POV**

**This was the boring part of being a Joe, I thought as I entered the Pit. All the faraway meetings.**

"**So, Scarlett… I was thinking," Ripcord started on Scarlett. (Who is **_**not**_** Brigid. Ya know, red head braniac. It's just a coincidence.) **

"Rip, please stop. I've had enough head aches." I complained.

"Whatever, whatever," he replied.

Everything was going straight until I saw a glimpse of black. "I turned and saw someone (probably a man from the height) dressed in black. I dropped my things and chased him.

I caught him on surprise. I took a swing at him, but he just ducked. Way too fast. Neoviper, I thought. But how did M.A.R.S. do it? I thought Rex was locked away for good.

We fought (well, more like I fought and he just… won.) for a bit then Hawk came.

"Hey! Both of you! Duke, stop it. This is a new member," he informed all of us. What the hell _was_ this new member? Too fast to be human. Maybe. Nah, he probably just worked out a lot. Yeah, that makes sense. He's probably an ex-ninja assassin.

"General, sir, you haven't told us his name," Scarlett said. She turned to ninja assassin dude. "What's your name?"

He just stood there. "Look, Bud, the lady asked you a question," Rip said.

"Listen up. I know this is a little weird, but he doesn't talk," Hawk informed us.

"Then what's his name?" Scarlett asked.

"He doesn't have one."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Maximum Ride or GI Joes.

**Duke POV**

**The ninja assassin dude got his name later that night. After playing a game that involved die (the plural of dice. It's so weird, isn't it?) **that has a lot of rules and I don't feel like saying all of them. After rolling snake eyes (one dot one each die) again and again, we nicknamed him Snake Eyes.

That was a few months ago, but he already fits in. As much as someone like him can fit in. Which, surprisingly, is a lot.

He was strong, had _incredible_ aim and eyesight, and was actually pretty smart. Though, we found out that he went more on intuition and street smarts than book smarts. And he didn't talk.

We had no idea who he is, was, or anything about him really. It was starting to bug me…

Snake Eyes POV **(Sorry for the jumpiness)**

I was… happy here. As happy as I could get in the current situation.

As happy as I could get with Max dead and the Flock split apart. Sadness and grief hit me like an icy wave. During winter. In Antarctica. With a very strong wind-chill factor. Or high wind-chill factor, or -whatever, it doesn't matter.

Bottom line, I'd never be happy without Max and the Flock. Because _they_ were my family. And no other mutant freaks, government funded secret agents, or normal people could replace them.

**So sorry about the length. I'm tired. And like Andrew Zimmer said during whilst fighting with the Man vs., Food guy, "It's about quality, not quantity." Let's ignore the Man vs. Food guy's come back, shall we?**

**Purty peas review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Now, if I did… I don't own Fang **_**or**_** Snake Eyes, either. Wish I did. They're awesome.**

Snake Eyes/Fang POV

It's ironic. No matter where I go or do, I'm the emotionless stone. Ha. At least now I'm the _ninja_ emotionless stone.

If only Gazzy was here. He'd be all, "It's a ninja! Max, Max, Max! Can I get it's autograph?" Then Max would say, "No," but Gazzy would come over anyway. Then, of course, I'd take off the mask and Max would punch me and Gazzy would be sad. The first ninja he met would be me.

Then again, I'm a ninja because that'll never happen.

Anyways, it matters that I'm an emotionless stone because anyone who is not an emotionless stone should be crying right now.

It's two in the morning, and I can't sleep. It's partly because of my (Max diagnosed the Flock, so who knows?) ADHD, that's wondering if that last line is from a sappy song, but mostly because of the thoughts going through my head.

They were memories of The Flock. Just flying, talking, laughing. They were random, coming and going as they pleased.

One was about Max pinching and poking me because we weren't allowed to punch that day (Dr. M's friends were coming over), and I'd ate the last cookie. Another was about Iggy blowing up a bomb with Max's favorite jeans as a fuse. Another was of Angel playing in the water with total. Just memories.

And each one hurt worse than any torture.

Xxx()xxX

I was saved by the bell at five later that morning. Well, sort of. I had _just _fell to sleep, but I was having a nightmare about the School. So it was a glass half full situation.

But I really didn't want to miss breakfast. When I came out, I was greeted by Ripcord. He reminded me a bit of Iggy. Wow, I'm homesick.

"Sleep good, Snake Eyes?" he asked. I'd gotten that name when I kept rolling snake eyes during a game. Iggy taught me that cheat.

I just nodded in response. Not talking wasn't really that huge of a leap for me. Have I told you why I don't talk?

_Flashback_

_I stared at the wall. Not only was Max dead, but the Flock was splitting. We all had a shoe box that contained something of Max's (I had her necklace I gave her for her birthday) and pictures of the Flock. I was holding mine._

"_Fang, are you okay?" Dr. Martinez asked, her voice heavy from crying._

_I didn't reply. I was too numb to reply. She nodded, then went back to packing Angel and Gazzy's bags._

_Later that day, Angel and Gazzy along with Nudge had left to their real families. Who knows where Iggy went?_

_That's when it hit me. There was no one to talk to, there was no one who cared about me the way that the Flock had. Even the Flock wouldn't see me in the same light._

_Noone would ever hear me the way Max did. So if no one would listen, I wasn't going to talk. For me and Max's memory._

_End flashback_

Later that night, I ran away. I stayed at hotels, or in forests and streets. I was homeless. Then General Hawk came, found me and found out what I was. He gave me an offer, which I took. And that offer got me here.

And that's how Fang became Snake Eyes.

**Review? Please? -puppy dog eyes- Oh, and just to let you know, I've deleted stories because people didn't review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! You guys have Tsparks158 to thank for this. I have to update for him to update. Grr.

I don't own Maximum Ride or GI Joes.

**Snake Eyes POV**

**After breakfast, we all went down to the living/exercise room. I'm sure it has a big, special name, but I don't really care.**

**I looked around the room for a bit, then realized that I had no idea what to do. I didn't really no anybody here, and even when I was Fang I wasn't that social. Now I don't talk, and only wear a freakin' ninja suit all the time. That's just friend-making material!**

**Not.**

"**Hi," said a feminine voice behind me. I turned around to see a pretty read haired woman. "I'm Scarlett. Do you really know what to do?"**

**I just cocked my head and looked at her. I suppose I could've shook my head, but where would the fun in that be?**

"**Right, you don't talk," she mumbled so softly you had to have raptor hearing to hear it (which I did). It didn't sound mean, so it didn't bother me. Much. "You can come hang with Rip, Duke and I," she offered.**

**I shrugged, but followed after her.**

"**Hey, what's he doing over here?" the one I think is Duke demanded.**

"**He can hear you. And he's not a bad guy, as much as you want him to be," Scarlett defended. Wait - she's defending **_**me?**_** Me, the antisocial ninja?**

"**Yeah, lighten up, Duke," Ripcord added (But I think it was more to impress Scarlett than anything else).**

**Duke grumbled something that sounded a bit like, "Bros before hos," but I don't know. "Why would I want him to be a bad guy, anyways Scarlett?"**

"**To continue a chase. You're almost addicted to it. It's called-" she was cut off by Duke, who said, "I am not! You can sit with us, Snake."**

**I nodded, then sat down and listened to their conversation about the best kind of cheese.**

"**Cheddar. You can't beat cheddar," Duke said.**

"**Nah, it's blue cheese. You know that," Ripcord said.**

"**You're both wrong. It's parmesan," Scarlett said, as if that was everyone's favorite. I personally prefer mozzarella.**

**The cheese conversation was cut short when General Hawk came in. "We've got a mission, boys."**

**Xxx()xxX**

**We came in to a circular room, and I was shocked at how many computers were in there. Nudge would've been ecstatic. I wish she was here.**

**General Hawk was in the middle of the room. He looked, well, General-y. In command. But unlike Max's in command look, this one seemed more official. I wasn't sure which one was more scary.**

"**As you know we defeated M.A.R.S. Industry a year ago," he said. Mars? The chocolate car or planet?**

"**Bad guys with nuclear bombs," Ripcord informed me quickly.**

"**We were sure they were gone, but they seem to have come back, stronger than ever, and partnered up with Itex," Hawk continued.**

**Wait. Itex?**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Okay, the wait was half my procrastination and half my stupid computer crashing. Stupid thing. It's not working again. Either that or it's possessed with some dude obsessed with New Moon. Don't ask.

I most unfortunately own my evil and possessed computer, but not Maximum Ride or GI Joes. I also own the chocolate car typo in my last chapter.

**Duke POV**

**As soon as Hawk said that Itex had partnered up with M.A.R.S. Snake Eyes went rigid.**

"**Hey, man, something wrong?" Rip asked.**

**No response. How polite.**

**I was about to say something when Scarlett asked Hawk, "Didn't Itex used to experiment on humans?"**

"**Yes," said Hawk, "human children they raised in cages."**

**In my peripheral vision, I saw Snake's hands clench. I didn't blame him. Who know what tortures those innocent kids went through?**

"**Weren't they taken down by teenage experiments later?" Scarlett inquired.**

"**Correct. As far as we know. Apparently, there were also normal human kids who helped, but they were either killed or are keeping their silence. We can't track down any," Hawk informed us.**

**Hawk paused for a second to see if we had any more questions. When he saw we didn't he said, "Get a good night's sleep. We're going to track down M.A.R.S. and Itex tomorrow," leaving all of us to trudge of to our bed rooms.**

**Xxx()xxX**

**Snake Eyes POV**

**I looked up at the ceiling. A part of me said I should get some sleep, because tomorrow might be good, or something. I blinked. I was quoting some band. I think they were Matchbox Twenty, and the song was Unwell. How appropriate.**

**After thirty minutes of this, I gave up and caved. There was one thing that might help. It was a picture of the Flock, minus me since I was taking it.**

**I slipped out of bed and sneaked across the cold floor to my computer desk. It had a false panel, which I removed and my shoebox fell out. I opened it and felt my heart momentarily break at the sight of memories. I held up Max's necklace and let it drop in my hand. It hurt me. And made me feel better.**

**I put the necklace back in the box, and picked up my picture. I took off my glove and ran my fingers down all the wrinkles and spills that life and a slob (me) gave it.**

**It was the Flock in a park. They were all sitting in a tree. They all looked so happy. They all had smiles or grins on their faces. Just remembering it made me smile a little underneath my mask.**

**I don't know how long I sat there looking at it, but just as I was about to put it back I heard a thump from right behind me. I slid my glove back on and went still, listening for movement.**

"**Hello, Fang," said a voice from behind me. I didn't have time to react before they grabbed me and slid a bag over my head.**

**Xxx()xxX**

**Third Person POV**

**Everyone got up and dragged themselves to the table to have breakfast. They were going to need it after today.**

**Everything was going normally until Duke asked, "Where's Snake?"**

**Everyone at the table went silent, looking for them. As if on cue, Breaker ran in.**

"**Breaker!" Scarlett exclaimed. "Do you know w-"**

**She was cut off by a panicked Breaker. "Snake Eye's gone. There's nothing of his there. Nothing but these."**

**He lay down two things. The first one was of the Flock. The other was in pen and it said:**

**We have claimed our property. I dare you to get it.**

**Spooky! Review!**

**Just to let you know that awesome song Fang was quoting is Unwell by Matchbox 20, and is on my profile. : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, okay. I deserve to have the death penalty for not updating. But life is happening. Do I need to say more?**

**I don't own GI Joes or Maximum Ride.**

Third Person POV

The Pit was in over drive, trying to find out what had happened to their teammate.

"Alright," Breaker said, as his team crowded around a table looking at the photo. "First, we need to find out who these children are. The picture is a little worn and torn, but it shouldn't be too hard to download this into the system and get a response."

As he spoke he was typing on his laptop. When he finished, there was six individual photos—the original digitally broken up into pieces showing only the independent photos of Max, Fang, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy.

Breaker typed a few more commands, then the photos popped up on the big screen behind them. The photos ran all known faces against theirs, waiting for a match. Finally, there was matches, and they came along with reports and articles.

"Who are these kids? Why are there so many hits on them?" Ripcord asked.

Scarlett gasped. "Hawk! These are the kids that brought down Itex!"

"Them?" Duke asked. "But they're all so young…"

"Do we know where they are now?" Hawk asked when he came over.

"Well," Breaker began, "Maximum Ride, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy—"

"What kind of names are those?" Duke snorted. Breaker ignored him.

"Those five have been last seen with their dog at Ride's mother's house."

"Wait, what about the tall dark one?" Scarlett asked.

"Fang. None of them have a last name other than Maximum. He is…"

"He is what?"

"Missing."

Xxx()xxX

Snake Eyes POV

I woke up in a white room, tied to a chair, my hands and feet bound.

I grunted as I tried to yank my hands out of the plastic cuffs.

"Good try," a sweet, feminine voice said behind me, "but your efforts are useless. Those are made just special for you. You won't be escaping anytime soon."

I heard the click of heels on the floor as the lady came to face me. When she finally came in front of me, I was surprised by what I saw. I had expected a scientist, but instead I saw a pretty woman. She looked exactly like the bitch from True Lies **(sorry, I saw that last night.)**

"Do you know where you are? Oh, I'm sorry, that's right. You don't talk. Well, I bet you could guess."

I looked around and felt my heart sink when I realized where I was.

"That's right, Hon. It's the School."


	7. AN Please Answer!

I'm not even going to give you an excuse. You deserve better if you're reading this. I know you were hoping for a chapter, but, most unfortunately, this is just an Authors Note.

I feel that I, as an author, have grown a _lot_ since I began these stories and that (hopefully) my characterization, plot presentation, grammar, etc., etc., have became better. And because I think it would be weird to see drastic changes in how good the stories are, I am thinking of re-writing these stories.

If I do, I would keep the old stories under a different title (example, "Mysteries—Original" would be the old story and "Mysteries" would be the story I would be currently writing).

Before I make a decision, I want your guys' opinion on it, because you are the readers.

Also, feel free to call me all sorts of evil names for practically abandoning these poor, poor stories.


End file.
